Project Summary/Abstract Animal Health Diagnostic Center (AHDC) at Cornell University is among one of the most comprehensive veterinary diagnostic laboratories in the United States, receiving over 150,000 sample submissions per year that generates over 1 million individual tests a year. The analytical toxicology section of the AHDC is run by board certified toxicologists teamed with experienced analytical chemists and utilizes advanced analytical equipment and techniques for the detection, identification, and quantification of organic, inorganic and toxic compounds that are of concern to animal health. Since its inception and joining of Veterinary Laboratory Response Network (Vet-LRN; approval letter 2011-attached), the analytical toxicology section of AHDC has been playing an active role in investigations of pet food contamination outbreaks and simultaneously developing appropriate methods to assist in such investigations. AHDC analytical toxicology section is enthusiastic about being involved in the following three key project areas that are aligned with the mission of Vet-LRN: 1) participation in the FDA/Vet-LRN sample analysis, 2) providing analytical data for potential regulatory use, 3) participation in small-scale method development, method validation and matrix extension work as determined by the Vet-LRN Program Office. AHDC analytical toxicology section will be in close communication with Vet-LRN and cooperate in the mission of the program by responding to an event in cases where laboratory surge capacity is needed by the Vet-LRN and the FDA for analyses related to chemical contamination, either through intentional or unintentional means.